


Being cyclical is too boring

by TotallyARealPerson



Series: Avatar: the Last Airbender fics [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: Collection of atla prompts I'm too lazy to write.
Series: Avatar: the Last Airbender fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719610
Kudos: 29





	Being cyclical is too boring

It sounded like a bad joke. 'Fire Prince Zuko walked into a nursery and got squished by cuddles'.

Why was this his life?


End file.
